cuidando a Adam
by LIRIO-CHAN
Summary: Kaoru se ve obligado a cuidar de Adam mientras los demás buscan comida, en que sentido afectara esto a kaoru, podremos ver su parte tierna con alguien ajeno a luna?


_**Hola a todos aquí les traigo otro fic de este bonito anime, en este caso veremos el lado "paterno" de kaoru díganme quien no lo quiere ver así n.n ojala y eles guste**_

**Cuidando a Adam**

Un tobillo torcido…si un tobillo torcido era lo que lo había puesto en semejante situación, que siendo honesto consigo mismo le provocaba algo de preocupación.

-kaoru nos marchamos, por favor no fuerces tu tobillo – le indico luna a medio camino hacia la puerta del encercado que rodeaba su "casa"

- no te preocupes – le contesto, ya había identificado que esa frase borraba cualquier semblante negativo del rostro de "su" luna

- Adam, cuida de kaoru – dijo luna al tiempo que revolvía los azules cabellos del chico

Cuidar Adam de él, se suponía que el seria quien cuidara de Adam y no al revés, el cuidar del pequeño porque según luna el niño no podía acostumbrarse a estar solo con ella, sharla o Bell, también había dicho que Howard solo lo maleducaba, y era cierto, y finalmente menoli no era muy buena con los niños, y la verdad era que él tampoco, pero aun así había terminado así gracias a un descuido suyo que lo llevo solo a la enorme reprimenda de luna por no cuidarse a la hora de cazar y finalmente asignándole el castigo de cuidar de Adam mientras el grupo buscaría alimento. Ya habiéndose marchado observaba al pequeño jugar con sus propios pies sentado en su lugar

-juega en donde te pueda observar –le dijo y enseguida el pequeño salto de su lugar y comenzó a correr por el lugar dentro del campo visual de kaoru quien se encargaba de afilar un par de nuevos cuchillos.

Pero al levantar la vita e encontró con que Adam ya no estaba en su campo visual por lo que decidió levantarse apoyado en la lanza que afilaba asta hacia un momento y así no poner demasiado peso sobre su tobillo, decidió ir a la única aparte que no estaba en su campo visual…la parte trasera de la casa y justo cuando termino de rodear el gran árbol fue traqueado por Adam

-kaoru – lo llampo escondiéndose detrás de este mientras señalaba una parte con densa hierva junto al lago hada, kaoru decidió apoyar su tobillo lastimado para poder utilizar la lanza en caso de necesitarse.

Camino asía el lugar que Adam le indicaba, con extrema precaución y fue finalmente cuando una enorme víbora les ataco la cual kaoru mato de un solo golpe atravesándole la cabeza con la lanza -¿estás bien? – pregunto kaoru, a lo que Adam respondió asintiendo con la cabeza - bien entonces en esta ocasión hazme cazo y quédate en donde te pueda ver - indico kaoru mientas recuperaba su lanza y se echaba al hombro la víbora muerta roderón el gran árbol, y kaoru se sentó en la mesa echo a un lado la víbora muerta y regreso a su trabajo, Adam por su parte se sentó a un lado de él de una manera muy seria. Y esto le izo que un viejo recuerdo regresara a su memoria

_**Flash back**_

_-no la encuentras? –pregunto Louis a kaoru ambos portaban su uniforme de la academia_

_- no – respondió kaoru-_

_Aquel día se habían visto obligados a cuidar de la hija del director de la academia la pequeña contaba con la mitad de su edad y era todo un remolino andante _

_- Sabes kaoru mi madre solía decirme cuando era pequeño, que los niños no acostumbran quedarse quietos por mucho _tiempo_, así que creo que hay que buscar en un espacio abierto – concluyo Louis con una gran sonrisa_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Ahora que lo volvía a vivir se daba cuenta que sabia palabras eran aquellas del madre de Louis , y que mejor ejemplo que el hecho que ahora Adam corría detrás de una pequeña ave de colorido plumaje con gran felicidad , kaoru suspiro y regreso al trabajo después de todo tenia la fe de que pronto se cansaría de correr y regresaría a sentarse tranquilamente o reclamaría el entrar a la casa para dormir en su cama pero para su mal sus pensamientos eran erróneos pues levanto la vista por enésima vez en el corto tiempo correspondiente al que había notado que Adam corría sin rumbo persiguiendo a la avecilla, lo observo por un momento.

El pequeño corría felizmente, mas no logro divisar la piedra que se entrometía en su camino y que lo izo perder el equilibrio y caer al lago Hada kaoru lanzo su trabajo a un lado y con gran problemática corrió un poco para después lanzarse al lago, para el peor de los males Adam había caído en una de las partes ondas de la orilla del lago por lo que se estaba ahogando, eso por lo menos hasta que kaoru lo sacara y lo sentara en la orilla asegurándose que estuviera bien , el pequeño solo escupió un poco de a y tocio algunas veces por fortuna kaoru estaba cerca – en que pensabas? – pregunto molesto ya habiéndose asegurado del bien estar del pequeño quien solo bajo la vista algo asuntado, kaoru decidió resignarse le tendió la mano para levantarlo, creyó que era más fácil si ahora permanecían dentro de la casa de todos después de todo Adam no acostumbraba acercarse demasiado a la orilla de esta por recomendación de luna así que estando dentro de la casa no habría mas nada que le pudiera ocurrir.

Comenzó a hacer nuevos señuelos muy llamativos con plumas de aves y demás cosas colgando de ellos, ahora Adam observaba esto con gran interés, le parecían muy bonitos pero debes en cuando levantaba la vista para ver a kaoru quien se mantenía concentrado en su trabajo

- Kaoru? - le hablo algo asustado, este solo lo miro de reojo – ¿estás enfadado con migo por causarte problemas? –pregunto inocentemente

- No lo estoy – contesto con una sonrisa mientras extendía una mano frente a Adam mostrándole un señuelo con las plumas del ave que anteriormente perseguía – es para ti

- gracias, kaoru – respondió muy feliz, abrazo el señuelo – se lo mostrarle a luna cuando regrese

Observaba al pequeño que jugaba feliz con su obsequio, bien eso lo mantendría ocupado por un muy buen rato por lo que al parecer estarían en paz, aunque ahora la situación le hacia pensar en algo que su padre le habia dicho cuando aun era un crio, bueno aun mas de lo que era en ese momento

_**Flash back**_

_- kaoru, hijo podrías quedarte quieto por un momento? – pregunto su padre al pequeño kaoru que jugueteaba por la casa con un casco de astronauta de juguete y una pequeña nave_

_- baya si que son difíciles las cosas cuando la madre sale, por eso habrá nacido la frase "mi santa madre" realmente lo tienen que ser para soportar esto todos los días – exclamo el padre _

_El pequeño kaoru no entendía en su totalidad, lo único que lograba comprender era el echo de que su padre quería que no corriera por toda la casa por lo que decidió sentarse en medio de la sala y jugar con su pequeña base espacial _

_**Flash back**_

Pero que razón tenía su padre todo era más difícil cuando la madre se encontraba ausente, pero aun así eran más que satisfactorios esos momentos caritativos con el pequeño

- Muchas gracias kaoru – Adam le abrazo tiernamente

Después de todo no habia sido tan malo el quedarse a cuidar del pequeño

********.

-kaoru, ya regresamos – anuncia luna subiendo las escaleras a la casa de todos pero cuando las termina de subir se queda parada con una gran sonrisa

- hey luna, que ocurre? – pregunta Howard al escuchar tal silencio, y seguido de el entra menoli

-shhhhhhh, los despertaran – anuncia luna entre susurros y señala una de los asientos en el que dormía kaoru con Adam en las piernas al que sostenía con un brazo para evitar que callera el pequeño llevaba en sus manos el mas hermoso de todos los anzuelos que al parecer kaoru se habia dado la tarea a hacer ese dia

-es extraño ver a kaoru así – menoli al tiempo que luna les cobijaba delicadamente

- parecer que tuvieron un gran día – comenta Howard un tanto burlón

Un gran dia…si fue un gran dia como no aceptarlo aaa pero si supieran…si supieran que día, kaoru estaba seguro que difícilmente tendría un dia mucho mejor

**Fin**

_**¿Bien y les gusto?, de cualquier forma por haberse detenido a leer…espero sus reviews n.n con comentarios criticas constructivas, pedidos y demás **_


End file.
